Question: $\sqrt{\dfrac{225}{16}} = $
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{225}{16}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{225}}{\sqrt{16}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{15}{4}$